Afraid To Lose
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Heckyl smirked. "We all know I want to make this as fun for myself as I can. And, you and I both agree, it's best if Kendall stays alive in the process, right?" Cammy nodded her head. "So, here's my request..."
1. Last Day of School

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Dino Charge. This story is fan-made._

Kendall stood across the street from the school, watching as all the kids ran out from the front doors as the day reached its end. It was finally summer for the students and they were excited for the time off and the warm weather. Many of them spoke of plans with their friends as they walked past Kendall, some headed to the park, others headed home.

She never liked summer. By the time Kendall started school, her parents were always bickering. The more time she spent at home, the more she had to hear her parents screaming at each other and calling each other names. Summer was the time of year where Kendall learned about hate from her parents, and how to tear someone down without mercy, without regard to the fact that in spite of all their flaws, they were still people, they still had feelings.

After her father left, her mother started drinking. During the summer, Kendall couldn't make plans to go away on vacations. She couldn't brag to her classmates that she was headed to some exotic destination to enjoy the hot summer sun, the white sands and the cool blue waters. During the summer, Kendall's mother continued to drink and it was Kendall's responsibility to look after her.

When she moved in with the Fishers, the summers didn't get much better. Kendall did get to travel with her foster family, but she didn't feel like she belonged. Something always felt strange and Kendall preferred to be in school. She liked studying, she liked learning. She liked the challenge of being presented with something new and working hard until she had mastered the challenge.

"Kendall!"

Summer wasn't the same for Cammy. She had been talking about school letting out for a few weeks already, excited by what the open days could bring. She had soccer games to look forward to, friends to see, pools to swim in. The Fishers even had a trip up to their cottage planned. Kendall had been a couple of time and knew Cammy was going to have a blast up there with her family.

"I got my report card," Cammy said as she ran up to Kendall and presented an envelope. "Open it! I think I did good!"

Kendall took the report card and opened it up; feeling a little excited herself to know what was inside. Cammy had done well all year, earning herself many praises from her teacher as well as enough cat stickers to complete a whole collection. Kendall was certain her report card would reflect that, and already had the other Rangers waiting for them at the cafe with plenty of sundaes to celebrate. As she read over the report card, she saw plenty of positive comments, highlighting Cammy's extraordinary growth throughout the year, and a long line of As and Bs as Cammy's reward for her hard work.

"This is awesome, Cammy!"

"Is it as good as yours?" Cammy asked, a smile beaming from her face. It was no secret the little girl admired her older sister. She had stated many times since meeting Kendall that she wanted to follow in her footsteps. Since Kendall's life was very academic, Cammy already knew she had to do well in school to achieve her dream.

In the third grade, Kendall remembered receiving straight As. She was already starting to reach the top of her class, and a few months into fourth grade, her mother would be called into the office to discuss Kendall skipping a year (which her mother would decline, unable to believe her daughter truly was skilled enough to skip ahead).

Academically, Kendall had done better than Cammy. Not by much, but just enough. However, academics didn't matter. The marks on the report cards weren't what counted. Kendall read over the comments again, how Cammy was always showing up to school happy, how her homework was always completed on time, how she knew how to take leadership in group activities, but also knew how to follow the lead of other classmates when the time called for it. She read how Cammy was able to goof off and have fun during free time or recess, but was always serious about her work when it was time to focus.

Cammy was well-rounded. She was smart, she was happy, she was making friends and being a good friend to the people in her class. She was enthusiastic, she was polite and she was always eager to do her best.

"This is better than mine, Cam," Kendall smiled as she handed the little girl her report card back. "Much better."

"Really?" Cammy asked, unable to believe it. She had been sure the couple of Bs in math and history would really hurt her chances of being just like her sister, but Kendall had never lied to her before. She looked back up at Kendall with a smile. "Awesome!"

"How about to celebrate, we head back to the museum. I think the others have a little surprise waiting for you?" Kendall suggested.

"A surprise?" Cammy looked up curiously. "Really? But they haven't seen my report card yet."

"Are you really going to question a surprise?" Kendall asked with a little smirk. Cammy seemed to think about it for a second and then shook her head as she took her sister's hand.

"Nope! Let's go!"

-Dino-Charge-

"I am seeking to understand the purpose for this celebration," Ivan asked Shelby as he helped the pink Ranger set up the streamers in the Dino Cafe. It was Cammy's first end of school year with her new family and knowing that she was really starting to thrive as a child, the Rangers and her parents all wanted to do something special. They shut down the museum cafe so the little girl could have a party to herself. "The third grade, this is some kind of stepping stone in a child's life?"

"Not the third grade in particular," Shelby answered, only half paying attention to Ivan as she climbed up the ladder, streamer in hand. She was eyeing the wall for a good place to set it.

"Ah, then achieving the end of the scholar year is reason for celebration. Many children do not make it?"

"They pretty much all do," Shelby shrugged her shoulder and hung up the streamer. Now she needed to take a step back and be sure it looked right.

"Then, what reason do we have to close down the entire cafe just to give one child a free sundae, when we are turning dozens away at the door who are willing to pay?"

"Cammy is special," Koda offered as he passed by, carrying out some of the extra tables and chairs so the room wouldn't feel too crowded.

"Yes, I am well aware of that," Ivan agreed. "But not once have we shut down business for the child without true purpose."

"Kids in Cammy's position have a harder time than other kids," Riley explained as he came by with a tray of burgers. They were ready to be dressed so that when Cammy arrived, everyone could start eating. "She's doing a lot better than expected already and we think that's cause for celebration."

"Besides," Chase chuckled, stealing one of the burgers from Riley's tray when he wasn't looking and passing it over to Koda. "When the boss tells you to stop working and throw a party, you do it."

"This makes sense," Ivan nodded.

"What time is it?" Mr. Fisher asked as he approached the group, checking his watch while he asked. Kendall had promised to pick Cammy up from school and walk her straight to the museum. The walk itself shouldn't have taken them more than twenty minutes, plus he gave them a few extra minutes because he was sure Cammy would want to say goodbye to her friends for the summer. He had even afforded them several extra minutes, in case they were walking slowly, in case Cammy's teacher wanted to speak with Kendall, or for some other unforeseen reason. It unsettled him now that all the time he planned on them taking had ticked away and there was still no sign of them down the street.

He knew not to be paranoid. Kendall was a grown woman, and had been taking care of herself for a long time now. Cammy too, unfortunately, had already learned how to look after herself. He had no reason to think that they wouldn't be able to get from the school to the museum. However, since he had learned Kendall's secret, since he knew the identities of all the Rangers and their missions, he couldn't help but worry.

"They should be here any minute," Shelby assured him. Mr. Fisher nodded and tried not to look worried. His wife was in the room and if he let on that there was something to wrong, she would start to panic too.

"Have burger?" Koda offered when he noticed that Mr. Fisher seemed a little unsettled. Food always made the blue Ranger feel better. He thought maybe it would be the same for the older man.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Mr. Fisher accepted the sandwich and took a bite. Riley watched, frowning slightly as he realized that the tray in his hands was short one burger. He turned to Koda, glaring, wondering how the caveman he had been keeping an eye on had snuck a burger from under his nose. Noticing the glare, Koda pointed to Chase, who immediately rushed across the room to avoid the lecture from Riley about eating before the whole party was in attendance.


	2. Unwelcomed Visit

Cammy had walked from school to the museum many times with both her parents and Kendall. She knew the path by heart and could predict some of the friendly faces she would see along the way. She knew which corners to be careful on, which stop sign most cars ignored, and she knew that once she passed the newspaper stand, she was about halfway there.

However, she didn't know about this. She hid behind Kendall, staying close to her older sister as she peeked out just enough to keep her eye on Heckyl. The humanoid monster had met up with them when they cut through the park, claiming he only wanted to talk. Cammy didn't trust him, neither did Kendall, who had one arm protectively covering her little sister and her glare aimed straight at Heckyl.

"I wish not to fight," Heckyl assured them both, putting his hands up to show he meant what he said. Kendall shook her head.

"You wouldn't be here if you weren't willing to fight."

"Willing, I am," Heckyl nodded. "But I do hope it doesn't come to that."

"So then why did you come here?"

"As a warning," Heckyl told her. "Do you remember Singe?"

"The walking candlestick that ruined your twisted version of a date?"

"I believe your boyfriend turning up is what ruined the date," Heckyl growled, clenching his fists tightly. "And considering you deceived me on that night, you should consider this friendly warning a generous gift."

"You need to take it as good as you give it, Heckyl," Kendall frowned. "I don't think I've half repaid you for what you've done to me."

"You mean for the girl?" Heckyl asked and pointed to Cammy. "Pretty lady, I'm afraid Snide is the one who caused her pain."

"It was you!" Cammy screamed. "You were there! I saw you!"

"Cammy," Kendall whispered and held her sister in front of her protectively to keep her calm. It was no surprised after Cammy's last encounter with Heckyl that she was a little worked up. Kendall's only concern right now was Cammy's wellbeing – getting her away from Heckyl and back to the safety of the museum as quickly as possible.

Perhaps that was why Heckyl chose now to appear. If he truly didn't want to fight, turning up when Kendall was alone with Cammy was perfect. She wouldn't initiate a fight with the little girl in harm's way.

So Kendall resigned herself to listen to Heckyl. Hearing him out could do no harm – or so she hoped.

"What's your friendly warning Heckyl?"

"Snide and Singe are a little more reckless with their quest to obtain the energems than I am," Heckyl told her, his eyes drifting down to Cammy as he spoke. "They're not afraid to kill."

"I am well aware," Kendall said, tightening her grip on Cammy. Death wasn't something the Rangers spoke of often, but they were all very well aware it was one of the consequences of their responsibilities. And while they didn't speak of death in front of Cammy, she knew it too. She knew every time her friends went off to battle, there was a chance they never came home.

But to hear the word; to hear the villain truly threaten her sister with death shook Cammy. She grabbed onto Kendall's arm, pulling it in closer.

"I am trying to protect you," Heckyl told Kendall, a little smirk playing up on his lips. "I do wish to spare you the agony of death..."

"Are you looking for a thank you?"

Heckyl frowned at Kendall's response, hating the way she looked to him with disgust. He couldn't even make her smile anymore.

"I can't hide much from Snide," Heckyl continued. "And the more I seek to protect you, the more he's going to fight. I'm sure you won't be surprised to find that he and I don't always see eye to eye."

"I have a surprise party to get to," Kendall growled at Heckyl. "Can you just tell me what it is you came to tell me?"

"Watch your back, pretty lady," Heckyl told her. "There's only so much I can do to keep you safe."

With that, Heckyl turned to walk away and Kendall turned her back on him, kneeling before Cammy to comfort the child. She smiled brightly at the little girl, whose eyes were fixed on Heckyl's retreating figure.

"This isn't news to me, Cammy," Kendall assured her. "He's not saying anything new; this is just a scare tactic. He's just trying to scare us."

"I don't want you to die," Cammy whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"I work hard so that doesn't happen," Kendall said. "Heckle is just trying to scare us, but it's not going to work."

"But..."

"Hey, we've got a party to get to," Kendall smiled and stood up straight, taking her sister's hand once again. "You're the guest of honour. They can't start without you."

"'Kay," Cammy muttered and followed her sister the rest of the way, holding her hand tight and keeping her eye out for Heckyl, Singe, or worst of all, Snide.

-Dino-Charge-

Cammy's end of grade three party was a success. She was able to celebrate with her friends and her parents, she had chicken nuggets, ice-cream, and got to tour the back rooms of the museum to check out what would be on display in the next few months.

She had a great time, and it was a great way to end what had been a very good year for her. However, there was one thing that stayed with her all night. When the party was over, when her friends had gone home and when her parents and Kendall had taken her back to her house, tucked her into bed and wished her goodnight, there was still one thought on Cammy's mind.

" _Watch your back, pretty lady. There's only so much I can do to keep you safe."_

Heckyl's treat to Kendall sent shivers down Cammy's spine. It didn't matter that Kendall wasn't bothered by the threat at all, or that it was nothing new to hear. For Cammy, it was scariest thing the monster could have said or done, and she was including the time he turned himself into Snide and almost killed her.

Cammy pulled the blankets over her head, grabbed the flashlight from under her pillow and turned it on. Under the blankets, Cammy looked to Plesio.

"I know she's a Power Ranger," she told the toy. "But... they don't always win, do they?"

Cammy took a deep breath and remembered the couple of months where Heckyl and Kendall were almost inseparable. She remembered Koda and Ivan never being real fans of Kendall's new friend, but Kendall insisting Heckyl was a good person. She remembered having a bad feeling herself, but trusting Kendall's judgement. After all, Kendall was a grown up, and they knew what they were doing.

But Kendall had been wrong. Very wrong. Heckyl wanted only information, and he wasn't shy about hurting Kendall to get it. Cammy could remember an awkward family lunch where her parents served soup, thinking it was an all around favourite at the table, and then being shocked when Kendall not only refused to take a bite, but spent the next hour sitting next to the toilet, trying to keep her breakfast down.

Heckyl hurt her. He had hurt Kendall badly – and he wanted her and Cammy to think that all this time, he had been protecting her from something worse, _and_ that that protection was about to run out?

What else was in store for Kendall? What else could happen to her? What would happen to the Rangers? The museum? The energems? To Cammy?

"Kendall!" Cammy screamed as she threw away the blankets and ran to her door. She pulled it open, almost breaking the doorknob in the process and she rushed down the stairs. Her parents and Kendall were still up, sitting around the table with tea or coffee in hand when Cammy ran in screaming. She jumped into Kendall's lap, almost spilling the coffee all over herself and her older sister as she buried herself in the purple Ranger's arms. "Don't die!"

"Cammy," Kendall said with a sigh as she placed her coffee down and shifted herself and Cammy so the little girl's knee wasn't pressing on her bladder. "I'm not going to die."

"But... but..." Cammy glanced quickly over to her mother, then back at Kendall, hoping she could find a way to get her thoughts across without spilling Kendall's secret.

"Cammy, I take care of myself," Kendall assured her, and Cammy was a little relieved to know her sister was quick at picking up cues. Perhaps that was part of the reason she was so good at her job. "You remember, I told you, I want to stick around for a long time. I'm doing everything I can to make sure that's going to happen."

"But..."

"I'm not going anywhere," Kendall promised just as her communicator went off. It was poorly timed and did nothing to put Cammy at ease. Kendall took out her phone, pretending the alert had come from there, though Cammy knew Kendall was being called away as the purple Ranger. She knew her sister was headed off to battle. Kendall looked to her with an apologetic smile and kissed the top of her head. "Except right now, it's getting late and I've got to get home."

Cammy knew what she meant and turned to her father, hoping he knew too and he could say something to convince Kendall to sit this fight out. But Mr. Fisher, with some reluctance, allowed Kendall to get up and leave.

"You can sleep over!" Cammy suggested desperately as she was forced off of Kendall's lap. "Please, Jon, Bella, can she sleep over."

"I have to go, Cam," Kendall insisted. "I've got to make a stop at the museum on my way..."

"So stay there!" Cammy said with the hope that Kendall would spend this battle behind the scenes, in the lab, like she used to do. Kendall shook her head.

"I'll see how it goes..."

"But..."

"Cammy, she's got to go," her mother said and Cammy huffed. Her mother had no idea she was sending Kendall off to her death. Cammy was sure of it.

"Then I'll go with you!" Cammy offered and thought if she could tag along, it would force Kendall to stay out of danger, but her request was met with a quick and loud no from both Kendall and her father. She frowned.

"But..."

"Cam, I'll be safe," Kendall promised her and kissed her forehead one more time before she walked out. "I'll call when I get home!"

"But... but..." Cammy's protest fell on deaf ears as Kendall walked out, faster than Cammy had ever seen her move. The little girl rushed out to follow her, but her father quickly caught up to her at the end of the front porch and picked her up, taking her back inside.

"We can watch some TV," her father insisted. Her mother didn't seem to like the idea of TV after bedtime, but her father convinced her that Cammy was too worked up to go to sleep. Mrs. Fisher decided that she herself was ready for bed and wished her husband and daughter a good night before she headed off to sleep, thinking they would be up just for another hour or so watching some cartoons.

"The news?" Mr. Fisher asked Cammy when Mrs. Fisher was gone. Cammy nodded her head. She wouldn't be able to think of anything else but Kendall until she knew her sister was safe, and since she couldn't watch the battle live or from the screens in the lab, the news was the best way for her to keep an eye on everything.


	3. The Price of Peace of Mind

Seven Rangers went into battle, yet Cammy only saw six standing as the battle came to an end. She watched the TV, her eyes glued to the screen as she waited for the smoke to clear. She needed to know soon which of her friends managed to remain on their feet and which of her friends had fallen. She needed to know why only six were standing, what had happened to the seventh, and if they were going to be okay.

They all needed to be okay. She had no idea what she would do if one of them wasn't okay.

As the smoke thinned out and the cameras worked desperately to capture as much of the scene as possible, Cammy saw the red Ranger. He put his arm around pink. Cammy breathed a sigh of relief seeing this. Tyler and Shelby were okay, now for the rest.

The gold Ranger was leaning on his sword, looking tired, but still standing strong. Cammy knew Ivan was more hurt than he let on; he just never liked to show it. Even at the lab when it was just him and his friends, he would act like he felt better than he did. Either way, he was on his feet and breathing. Cammy knew he would be okay.

Just behind him, the green Ranger dropped to the ground, sitting up to catch his breath. Cammy worried for a moment, but when she saw Riley was just taking a much deserved break, she knew there was no need to panic.

The smoke finally cleared out, and Cammy could make out Koda and Chase in the distance, helping each other to their feet. Together, that made six Rangers, and Cammy had yet to count Kendall.

Only six Rangers were on their feet. The seventh, Kendall, was nowhere to be found.

"Come on," her father whispered as he too watched the screen. He seemed a little more optimistic, like maybe the cameras couldn't catch the right angle to spot Kendall, or maybe she had gone to the lab, and he would hear the others mention her soon.

Cammy wasn't as hopeful. Kendall had been in the fight, and had volunteered herself as a distraction while the Rangers prepared their final attack. She promised she would be okay.

Then again, it didn't take long for the Rangers to get their weapons ready. It didn't take long to attack the monster, and Kendall was strong. What if it was worse?

" _Watch your back, pretty lady. There's only so much I can do to keep you safe."_

What if Heckyl showed up? Or worse, Singe or Snide? What if they hurt Kendall and the others didn't know about it? They were just standing around after all. They didn't seem to notice Kendall was missing.

Several minutes passed before the Rangers started to move around. Unfortunately, the cameras weren't close enough to hear what was being said. Cammy's stomach churned, her heart was caught in her throat. She needed to find Kendall. She needed to do something.

"Jon..."

"We'll figure this out," he told her as he lifted himself from the couch. "I'll get the emergency kit. You wait by the car."

Cammy nodded her head and raced to the front door while her father went to fit the emergency kit Kendall had hidden in the house. She never specified why she left it, only assuring her father and Cammy that they would know when to use it.

As Cammy made it to the car, she noticed there was already someone in the driver's seat. Too worried about Kendall to give it much thought, she only assumed her father had beaten her out, passing her as she tied her shoes. Cammy climbed into the back seat and it was only when the door shut that she realized it wasn't her father in front of her, but Heckyl. Cammy jumped in her seat, screamed and tried to open her door, but the child lock was on, keeping her trapped inside while Heckyl turned around to look at her.

Cammy's eyes started to water. _Not again_ , she thought to herself as she looked to the monster before her.

"I have a... request," he told her, then noticing the fear in her eyes, he held up his hands, showing he was unarmed. It wasn't weapons Cammy feared, though, but the monster himself.

"Kendall..."

"She's okay. She will be," Heckyl said and Cammy didn't know what to make of his words. What did that mean, she will be okay? Either she was or wasn't, it was simple as that. "I just need something from you first."

"No," Cammy shook her head. She wouldn't do it. She wouldn't help Heckyl. But he frowned and she winced, revealing to them both that she didn't hold any power right now.

"You haven't even heard my request," Heckyl said. "You have a choice to save your friends, right here, right now."

"I... I..."

"I want the energems," Heckyl smirked. "We all know that. We all know I want to make this as fun for myself as I can. And, you and I both agree, it's best if Kendall stays alive in the process, right?"

Cammy nodded her head.

"So, here's my request," Heckyl said. "You get me only two energems, and I promise, nothing's going to happen to Kendall this week. No monsters attacking the city, I'll keep my distance from her this week. It'll be life as usual, except without the threat of death around every corner."

"I... I can't get two energems," Cammy shook her head.

"I don't care about the colours, that should make it easier for you," Heckyl told her. "Just two energems and your sister will be protected by me for a week."

"O... Okay," Cammy nodded. She couldn't do anything but agree to the deal. Heckyl had her trapped, and it didn't look like her father was going to come out of the house anytime soon. Even if he did, what match would he be against Heckyl? Worse come to worse, when she saw the Rangers again, she could tell them all about this new plan of Heckyl's. They would take care of it for her.

"Oh, and one more thing," Heckyl smirked. "You tell a soul you saw me, and I will send every monster I know after your sister, including Snide."

"But you... you said you don't want Kendall to die..."

"I want the energems more," Heckyl smirked. Suddenly, the back door swung open. Cammy looked to her freedom, then back to Heckyl.

"Please don't kill her."

"That's up to you, child," Heckyl said. "Two energems, that's all I ask. Think that's fair?"

Cammy nodded nervously and got out of the car. Suddenly, Heckyl was gone and her father was racing out of the house. He had no emergency kit in his hand. Instead, he seemed to be smiling.

"She's okay," he said to the little girl and waved for her to come back inside. "I just saw her, Kendall's okay."

Cammy glanced worriedly to where Heckyl had been seated, then to her father. She wanted to tell him everything, but she was worried Heckyl's threats were real. She worried if she breathed a word of what just happened, even to her father, she would lose everything.

Two energems for a week of safety. Cammy knew she had to do it. She had no other choice.


	4. The Odd Victor

After seeing for herself that all the Rangers, especially Kendall, were safe, Cammy felt a little better about the battle. She even felt a little better about the threat Heckyl had made. The Rangers were strong. They were smart. For the most part, they knew what they were doing.

However, there was still a feeling in Cammy's gut that she couldn't let go. She still worried greatly about her sister, and about the threats, and about the danger of the Ranger missions in general.

Two energems – it was all Heckyl was asking for. Two out of nine still left more than half of the energems in the Rangers' possession. And, even if Heckyl managed to get the silver energem before the Ranger, that would only leave him with three energems. The Rangers would have more than half still, and more than twice the power.

They could get the energems back. They had done it before. And two energems would promise Kendall a whole week of safety. No Heckyl, no Snide or Singe, and no monsters; just peace for a whole week.

Cammy was desperate for peace.

The following morning in the museum was pretty slow. When monsters attacked, it generally took people several hours to resume their normal routines. Clean up and emergency crews would block off most of the streets, making it almost impossible to get anywhere by road on or foot. And when people could start to get around, the first thing they wanted to do was check on their family, friends and businesses. They didn't want to tour museums and eat at the Dino Cafe.

Cammy's parents did drop her off at the museum though. They wanted to be sure Kendall was alright, and Cammy insisted on staying. Since her mother's office building had been close to the attacks the night before, her boss was offering double-time pay to anyone who could help to clean up the mess so business could be back to usual as soon as possible. Mrs. Fisher was willing to take her boss up on the offer, considering she still had a hungry mouth to feed and extra money meant they could travel to see Jeremy and his family a little more in the year as well. Mr. Fisher opted to join her, knowing the Rangers were going to need to talk about Ranger business. He thought it best he get his wife away so they could do so in private.

And the Rangers did spend the morning discussing the attack from the night before. They spoke of how it had been a tough battle and how they would have to be more prepared the next time. Kendall had already promised she was still working on improving their weapons and suits and the Rangers knew they could count on her.

Unless she died. That thought continued to cross Cammy's mind. If Kendall died, what would happen? How would the Rangers stop Heckyl and Snide? How would they save the world?

Two energems, it was all Heckyl was asking for to give the Rangers a week of rest and Kendall a week of safety. Kendall could get a lot of work done in a week that could give the Rangers the upper hand they needed to defeat the monsters for good, obtain all the energems and save the world.

She had to do it. Cammy needed to steal two energems. Fortunately, they were sitting right in front of her. While Kendall worked diligently in the lab, her energem sat in the crystal bed, waiting to be called. Chase, who was taking his _"break"_ from all the " _hard work"_ in the Cafe, was also in the lab, with his energem in the crystal bed.

Cammy reached her hand out and the purple energem came to her. It knew her, it had bonded with her once and it seemed to understand the bond she shared with Kendall.

Neither Chase nor Kendall thought much of Cammy taking the purple energem. She loved her sister, and wanted to be just like her when she grew up. Sometimes, when she was in the lab, she liked to pretend she was the purple Ranger, and would use the energem to play out her fantasies. While Cammy placed the energem in her pocket, Kendall continued to work and Chase flipped through the latest skateboarding magazine.

Cammy made her way over to the other crystal bed and reached her hand out. The black energem didn't seem to want to come for her. It didn't know her like the purple one knew her.

"You be careful with those," Chase warned her as he glanced up. He knew when Kendall was working, hours seemed like minutes. She would do her best to keep her eye on Cammy, but sometimes she got a little carried away. He knew to glance up occasionally; just to be sure the little girl was okay. He summoned the black energem for her and let Cammy take it from him, assuming she just wanted to play. She loved pretending to discover a new energem.

"Thanks," Cammy whispered as she took the energem and placed it in her pocket. Chase nodded and went back to reading his magazine. Cammy walked around the lab for a while and waited for Chase to be absorbed in his reading. Then, she glanced over at Kendall and saw the purple Ranger was still focused on her latest task.

Now was her chance.

With the two energems, Cammy made her way to the elevator. As the doors opened, Chase called out to her.

"You put them back?" he asked without looking up.

"Uh-huh," Cammy nodded, knowing Chase trusted her, and that was where she realized the risk of her plan. She was betraying the Rangers – hurting the people she cared for most. But it was for the best, she needed to do it.

"Good," Chase answered while Cammy stepped in the elevators. Just as they were closing, Cammy saw Kendall snap out of her trance and look up. Her eyes went straight to the crystal bed, likely because she was ready to run some tests. Just before Cammy was gone from the lab, she heard Kendall ask Chase where the purple energem had gone.

The elevator couldn't move fast enough. Cammy made it back up to the ground floor of the museum and darted to the entrance as quickly as she could. Chase knew she had the energems, and he and Kendall could easily call the other Rangers to cut her off. She needed to move quickly.

She found the doors, grateful she had taken so many tours of the museum that she knew all the shortcuts. She darted outside and then down the sidewalk, using her small size to squeeze through the streets that were once again starting to fill up with people.

Cammy didn't know where to meet with Heckyl. He had never given her a destination. She had to assume that if she continued to run, she would bump into him. But she didn't. She turned a corner, continued down the street, then turned down an alley, hoping that a monster would turn up inside an ally. Instead, she found herself running straight into Koda.

"How did you..." she grumbled as she looked up at him. Koda was fast, and he was good at tracking, but Cammy thought for sure if she could slip out of the museum she could keep out of the Rangers' reach. With a frown, Koda held his hand out.

"Not leave with energems," he told her. "We take back."

Cammy looked to Koda, then the energems, and then she shook her head. Koda's frown deepened.

"Not safe," he told her. Cammy shook her head, held the energems tight in her hand and took a step back from Koda.

"No."

"Cammy..."

She turned and ran the other way, but Shelby and Riley had caught up to her. She was cornered in the alley.

"Cammy, this isn't a game," Shelby told her. "You know just how dangerous it is to have the energems out in the open like this. If you want to play, we can head back to the lab and..."

"I can't give them back!" Cammy shouted.

"This is ridiculous," Riley shook his head, walked over to Cammy and grabbed her by the arm. His intention was to drag her back to the lab and let Kendall and Chase deal with her there. But Cammy had another idea. She pulled her arm and his hand close to her mouth and bit down as hard as she could, just like she had done the one time in kindergarten where she made a boy cry.

Just like that little boy, Riley let out a scream and Cammy felt him rip his hand right out of her mouth. That was her cue to run. She bolted past Shelby, who started to run after her while Koda tended to Riley.

"Cammy, you're in for a lot of trouble if you don't get back here!" Shelby called after her. Cammy shook her head and tried to find a way to lose the pink Ranger. She thought of turning back to the museum and running the other way, but she saw Tyler, Ivan, Chase and Kendall making their way out and knew that wasn't an option.

Then she glanced to the street. They weren't too busy, but there were enough cars on the road that it would be dangerous to cross. Cammy had no choice, though, and bolted straight into traffic. She was agile enough to slip between cars that swerved, honked and stopped to avoid hitting her. Shelby wasn't so fortunate, and got bumped by a car that was coming to a stop.

Cammy glanced over her shoulder when she was on the other sidewalk. Shelby was on the ground; no doubt Tyler would stay by her side. Riley's hand was hurt, Koda had stayed with him.

Four Rangers down, only three to shake. However, traffic had come to a stop, giving Kendall, Chase and Ivan safe passage. Cammy needed to keep running if she wanted to keep ahead of them.

She was fast, but Ivan was faster. He was right on her heels. Cammy remembered once being chased by a bully in school in a similar fashion. She had stopped running from exhaustion and sunk to the ground, ready for whatever the bully would do to her. However, the bully hadn't expected her to stop and drop, his momentum carried him forward and he tripped over her, landing face first in the dirt.

Cammy tried the same thing. She came to a sudden stop, curled herself up and let Ivan run right into her. She was kicked hard in the side, but Ivan fell forward, landing fast first on the hard sidewalk. Cammy turned around and ran the other way. Now, only Chase and Kendall were in her way.

Chase had played a similar game before with his little sister. She would run, hoping he would catch her. To grab her, he always stood in her way and made himself as big as possible. Chloe would try to run past him, but he would grab her and the game would end. He did the same with Cammy, holding his arms out wide and spreading his legs. Cammy couldn't go around him, and she wasn't strong enough to tackle him. He was sure he had her.

Cammy didn't try to run around him. Nor did she try to tackle him. She lowered herself, with the intention of going between his legs. Either she didn't duck fast enough, or she was too tall for her own strategy, yet it still paid off. She hit Chase in a sensitive area. He couldn't get over the pain fast enough to snatch her up. She slipped past him.

Now, it was just Kendall. Cammy stopped right in front of her purple Ranger and felt ashamed by the glance she received.

"Camille Morgan Fisher..."

Cammy shook her head and shouted no before Kendall could threaten her with a punishment. Kendall growled and reached her hand out just like Riley had done, but Cammy slapped it away.

"Camille..."

"I have my reasons!" Cammy screamed, kicked Kendall in the shins and then ran past her. She thought she got away, but then Kendall caught her arm as she walked past and pulled Cammy in.

"What has gotten into you?" Kendall asked, so Cammy spit. Kendall was horrified, and it showed on her face. For a split second, Cammy regretted the decision she made. She was hurting her friends; she was betraying their trust, maybe even putting them in danger.

Cammy didn't change her mind. She couldn't. Heckyl had promised a week of safety, it could help the Rangers, she needed to continue. As Kendall wiped the spit from her face, Cammy saw her opening. She punched Kendall in the stomach as hard as she could. Kendall let go of her hand and dropped to the ground. Cammy watched her for just a moment, her eyes filling with tears, but she didn't stay for long. She took off, leaving the Rangers behind her, with the energems still in her hands.

"Did we just get our asses handed to us by a nine year old?" Shelby asked as Tyler helped her limp over.

"What did she mean when she said she had her reasons?" Chase asked.

"When we figure out what this is all about, do we all promise never to speak of this embarrassment again?" Riley suggested and the others were quick to nod their heads.


	5. A Deal's A Deal

After losing the Rangers, Cammy noticed it wasn't long before Heckyl appeared. She spotted him sitting on a park bench, just about a mile from the museum. Tired and hurt, Cammy made her way over, and tried to take a seat next to him as casually as possible so as not to alert anyone else in the park of trouble.

"I'm impressed," Heckyl said as Cammy sat down. "You managed to take down seven Rangers faster than most monsters."

"They didn't want to hurt me," Cammy said, feeling the need to defend her friends, especially after what she had done to them. "They weren't trying their hardest."

"Of course not," Heckyl nodded. "They'd never do anything to cause you harm. That could be an asset."

Cammy shook her head. "No! You have two energems," she threw them at Heckyl. "That's it! Now keep Kendall safe!"

"As promised," Heckyl assured her. "But you may want to hear my next proposal. You see, I thought I only needed two energems..."

"I don't care how many you need!" Cammy hopped off the bench and stomped her feet. She was tired, she was scared, she was hurting, and Heckyl wanted more? "You said two, that's two! See, one, two! You leave Kendall alone!"

"But..."

"No! No! No!" Cammy screamed and decided to show Heckyl what a real temper tantrum looked like, and why it would be a bad idea to cross her now. "You said two energems, I got you two, now you have to do what you promised!"

Cammy's cries were drawing some unwanted attention for Heckyl. He leaned forward, no longer looking relaxed as he tried to calm Cammy before someone came to intervene.

"Alright, _fine_!" he hissed. "For two energems, you get a week of rest. A deal is a deal. But I do need a third energem..."

"No."

"Child, you do not want to make me angry," Heckyl frowned. "You do remember what the other guy was like, don't you?"

Cammy suddenly remembered her last encounter with Snide, and how badly she had been hurt. Her screams stopped, her face turned white as she looked to Heckyl in horror. Just when he thought he had her attention, she turned around and bolted.

Heckyl growled softly to himself. He couldn't chase after her. People were already watching, already suspicious. While he had no doubt he could take them all out and catch Cammy, his actions would surely draw the Rangers' attention.

"We'll just have to hope she screws up," he said to himself and Snide, who was begging to be released. "She's still under oath. If she lets it slip to the Rangers what she did, we can attack without mercy."

" _Or we should just attack now_."

"And ruin everything?" Heckyl shook his head. "Trust me; we'll have exactly what we need."

-Dino-Charge-

"If any former Rangers ask, Cammy was an eight foot monster," Chase said as he returned to the lab, still walking a little funny after Cammy ran into him.

"With sharp fangs," Riley added and looked to the marks on his hand. Two of Cammy's teeth pierced his skin, leaving him concerned about infections. Fortunately, they had a good first aid kit in the lab. He started to make his way over, certain he could tend to himself.

"And a powerful punch," Shelby said as she took a seat. Tyler was hovering over her, wanting to take care of her, but Shelby insisted she was fine. Being hit by a car would leave a massive bruise, but nothing was broken and she could still walk. It wasn't unlike walking away from a real Ranger battle.

For the most part, the Rangers were okay. Aside from some bruises and cuts, the only real injury they had suffered was to their pride. They had let a nine year old get away with the energems they had spent a year and a half protecting from monsters. Cammy achieved what Sledge, Poisandra, Fury, Heckyl, Snide and Singe had all tried to do.

Kendall didn't care for those details though. She didn't care that they had lost, or what it would mean for their reputation as Rangers if it got out that a nine year old beat them and stole their energems. She only wanted to know why Cammy would suddenly act out in such a way and steal two energems.

She was convinced Heckyl had something to do with it. She walked right to her computer and set her scanner to look for the purple and black energems. Cammy had taken them, so if she found the energems, she would know where Cammy had gone.

But a quick scan of the city showed no sign of the energems. Kendall shook her head, assuming that was impossible. Cammy could move quickly, but there was no way she had left town already. Still, she wasn't willing to stop there. She widened the search, looking for Cammy and the energems in neighbouring cities.

Still nothing and the headache she could feel coming on was a sign that her scanners weren't wrong. The energems were gone.

"Dammit!" Kendall shouted and kicked the legs of her work table. "We can't wait," she told the Rangers. "I'm going out."

"Kendall..."

Kendall didn't stop. If Cammy still had the energems, she was certainly in trouble. If not, she had no powers and was maybe too scared to come home. Kendall needed to find her, before she got herself into more trouble.

"No arguing with that," Chase shrugged when he didn't get a reply from the purple Ranger.


	6. New City, Friendly Faces

Cammy knew her way back to the museum, and used that knowledge to avoid returning. She couldn't bear to face her friends after what she had done, especially since they were bound to ask her questions. She didn't forget Heckyl's threat. If she told anyone anything, he would go after Kendall, and her betrayal of the Rangers would mean nothing.

So she ran away. If the museum wasn't an option, and home was just as bad, Cammy had to find somewhere else to stay. She made her way to the closest bus stop, found the busiest bus, and as people were boarding she slipped through. Her small size made it easier for her to get by without the driver noticing the she didn't have a ticket.

Once inside, she made her way to the back of the bus, where there was just one empty seat. She sat down and looked out the window, trying her best to look like she belonged on the bus. When it started to move, Cammy breathed both a sigh of relief and one of fear. She had no idea where she was headed, but she needed to get away.

The bus ride felt long, but it eventually did stop again in Angel Grove. Cammy recognized the city name and thought it best she get off there, just in case she ran into trouble. She hopped off the bus and had a quick look around. She wasn't sure where she was headed, but quickly remembered that it didn't matter. She didn't exactly have a destination, and therefore there was no wrong way to turn.

"Right, then," she said to herself and started her walk. It was getting late. The streets weren't too busy, and if there were people walking, a lot of them seemed to be teenagers and young adults, none of which seemed too friendly to the little girl. She made sure to keep her eyes open for trouble but kept walking. If she continued to look confident, she was sure no one would bother her.

After a while, Cammy found herself walking into a park. The wide open space had some older kids hanging out in it, but the playground was free. Cammy knew she had had a bit of a rough day, and thought maybe she could let herself relax a little bit with a ride on the swings. She made her way over, running as fast as her legs could carry her and jumped on the closest swing, grabbing it quickly, as though there was someone else she had to beat. Then she hopped on the swing and started to pump her legs in and out, allowing herself to move back and forth.

She had nowhere to go, no one to call, and she was sure her friends were angry with her, but for a moment on the swing, everything seemed okay. Cammy remembered it felt exactly like when she had been living with her mother, and she would find herself able to stay out later than the other kids, because her mother was often too drunk to realize the time. Cammy would have a world of worry waiting for her at home, but on the swings, she always felt like she didn't have a care in the world.

Until, coming back down, Cammy saw a large tiger standing at the edge of the playground, looking right at her. The tiger was wearing a vest, but that didn't matter at all to Cammy. She screamed and started to kick her legs frantically, which resulted in her falling from the swing and landing in the hard sand.

Cammy pushed herself up on all fours and spit the sand from her mouth. When she looked up again, she saw the tiger standing right in front of her. Once more she screamed and tried to crawl away, but the cat didn't back up or lunge. The tiger continued to fix its gaze on Cammy, and even tilted its head a little.

"Hey, it's okay," a man said, appearing behind Cammy as he put his hand on her back and helped her up to her feet. "See that vest? That means she works for the Silver Guardians."

Cammy didn't respond, and instead rushed behind the man and hid behind his legs.

"Eat him first!" she told the cat.

The man sighed as Cammy sacrificed him to the tiger and then turned to call over his shoulder to his partner, "Gia! You're going to like this kid!"

"What's that?" a woman asked, and Cammy felt she knew her voice. She turned around and recognized the woman almost immediately. Kendall had introduced her one time and Cammy remembered spending the day with her and her family. She had two moms, a step sister and an adopted sister. Cammy remembered it so well because her family was different, just like her.

"Gia? Gia, help! It's a tiger!" Cammy screamed and ran to Gia, grabbing her legs and hiding behind her. This didn't seem to get her any further away from the tiger, though, as the big cat approached Gia and Cammy.

Then, Cammy thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. The big cat brushed her head gently against Gia's side, like a housecat would do. Even more incredible, Gia pet the cat, right on the top of the head, so close to her sharp, man-eating teeth.

Gia knelt down after that, put one arm comfortingly around Cammy, and gestured to the cat.

"She's not dangerous," Gia said before she recognized the little girl. "Cammy, you remember me, right?"

"Y-Yeah," Cammy nodded her head but didn't take her eyes off the cat.

"This is my pet," Gia told her. "She's big, and she is a tiger, but she's not going to hurt you, I promise."

"Why not?" Cammy asked and pulled in closer to Gia when Tiger seemed to take a step forward.

"She's a police cat, and she's my spirit animal. She'll only do what I want her to do, and I don't want to hurt you," Gia explained and then reached out and pet the cat. "See, she liked it when you brush her fur."

Knowing Gia was a former Ranger, and trusting the Rangers were all good, and that Kendall never would have introduced Gia to Cammy if she didn't trust her herself, Cammy reached her hand out and touched the tiger's fur. Tiger didn't snap, didn't bite, and didn't even growl. Cammy smiled brightly.

"Whoa!"

"So, kid, what are you doing all the way out here by yourself?" Jordan asked, dropping to his knees. Cammy eyed him skeptically. She didn't know this man, and didn't want to trust him just because he was wearing the same vest as the cat and Gia. She shrugged.

"This is my partner, Jordan," Gia said. "He works with me, and he's Emma's fiancé. You remember her, right?"

"Yeah."

"You can trust him."

Cammy gave a nod and then looked to Jordan, "I can't tell you."

"Come on, Cammy, was it?" Jordan offered her a friendly smile. "I'm a Silver Guarding. Protecting people is my job. And making sure kids just like you are safe is part of that. Where are your parents?"

"At work."

"Where's Ms. Morgan?" Gia asked.

"I... don't want to talk about it. That's what I can't tell you."

Gia looked to Jordan worriedly, then back to Cammy, "Did something happen?"

"I can't tell you," Cammy shook her head.

"Can you tell us if they're okay at least?"

"I... I don't think I hurt them too badly," Cammy whispered and lowered her head, to which Tiger responded with a soft nuzzle. Cammy smiled and put her arms around the cat. "You're fluffy."

"Cammy, do the Rangers need help?" Gia asked.

Cammy shook her head. "No, they'll be okay, I think. I just... I can't talk about it."

"Should we take her back to HQ?" Jordan asked. Gia nodded.

"Come on, Cammy. We've got some hot chocolate at headquarters. We can sit down and you can tell us exactly what it is you can't tell us."

"You can't trick me, you know," Cammy looked up at Gia, shaking her head and crossing her arms. "My mom said to never tell anyone she drank, so I never did, no matter how much my teachers asked. I'm good at not telling anyone anything."

"You know, a few years ago, I thought I had a secret I couldn't tell people," Gia said to Cammy. "But when I did, I got exactly what I needed and..."

"I really, really can't tell you," Cammy answered. "Kendall might die if I do."

"Just hot chocolate then?" Gia asked and saw Jordan shoot her a look. "What? We've got to get the kid off the streets at least. If she doesn't want to talk, we can't make her."

"Then we should take her home," Jordan said. "I can call Emma, ask her for relief patrolmen and we can drive Cammy home."

"I can't go home, that's why I'm here," Cammy stated.

"We'll compromise," Gia suggested to Jordan and Cammy. "We won't take you to your home, but I'll take you home where you'll be safe. And you'll let me call Ms. Morgan so she's not worried."

"You won't tell her anything else?"

"Promise," Gia said and offered her pinky. Cammy wrapped her little finger around Gia's, and then grabbed Tiger by the vest.

"Okay. I am pretty tired."


	7. A Safe Place

Chase could feel the pain in his head growing. It had been a couple of hours now since he had been separated from his energem, and he was starting to feel the effects. He had no idea why Cammy would take the energem from him and Kendall, or why she would fight so hard to steal them, but it was clear he needed to get them back.

He rubbed his head and stopped walking. He had no idea where they were going or where to even begin looking for Cammy, but so far, their search had proven futile. There was no sign of the little girl, and no way to contact her to bring her home.

"Are you okay?" Riley asked when he saw Chase was stopped to nurse his headache and that the black Ranger was looking a little green. Chase nodded his head.

"It'll go away once we find my energem."

"Still," Riley didn't like the look of his teammate, and exchanged glances with the others. "Maybe we should head back. We can run some more scans from the lab, see if we can't find the energems that way."

"Then we can retrieve them for you," Shelby offered and then turned to look at Kendall. Koda was by her side, keeping close. He had sensed a while ago that she wasn't feeling well and took it on himself to keep an eye on her. Kendall shook her head.

"There's nothing we can do from the lab."

"Ms. Morgan, we're just running around hoping for the best," Shelby said. "We're not getting anywhere and you and Chase are starting to look like you've been hit by trucks."

"But Cammy..."

"Just beat up seven Rangers," Shelby reminded Kendall. "She's tough, you know that. Whatever she thinks she's doing, I'm sure she can handle herself until we come up with a better plan."

Kendall glared at Shelby. There was no better plan. Despite desperately wanting to, Kendall hadn't put a tracking device on the nine year old and the energems couldn't be tracked.

At least, the computer couldn't pick up on their signal. It finally occurred to Kendall that if she and Chase weren't in possession of their energems, Heckyl must have found a way to take them.

"Son of a bitch."

"Hey, I'm just trying to help," Shelby frowned.

"Not you. We need to find Heckyl."

"Heckyl and Snide, Heckyl?" Tyler asked. "You think he's got something to do with this?"

"What are the odds he doesn't?" Kendall answered. "He approached Cammy and I on our way to the museum. He was just trying to scare us but... maybe it worked."

"Cammy stole the energems for Heckyl?"

"It's worth finding out."

"When we're two Rangers down?" Riley frowned and pointed to her and Chase. "Ms. Morgan, you're not feeling well. We can all tell."

"It's because we're separated from the energem. Once Chase and I are closer, we'll feel better. We have to at least try this out, see what Heckyl knows."

"Yeah, because he's just a fountain of information," Chase grumbled. "You do remember what happened last time you tried to get something out of him, right?"

"I must say, I agree with Lady Kendall," Ivan said, looking to his teammates, hoping they would change their minds. "The life of a child is at stake. Whether we are in possession of our energems or not, our responsibility is still to do what's right."

"Chase," Kendall pleaded with the black Ranger. He was the only other one without his energem, and if he agreed to track Heckyl down and demand answers, she knew the rest of the team would follow. "Please. He might have Cammy."

Chase sighed. He knew how important Cammy was to Kendall. He knew her only focus was getting the little girl to safety. He could see it in her eyes, she didn't care for Cammy's reasons for stealing the energems. It didn't even concern her that she was without power, and growing weaker by the minute because of it. She wouldn't stop until Cammy was home safe and sound.

Not to mention, Chase was also worried for the little girl. He cared for her, he wanted to see her do well. He couldn't imagine the thought of her getting hurt, and remembered how he had felt sick to his stomach the entire time she had been in the hospital after Snide had attacked her.

If he walked away, if he tried his luck again with the scanners when he knew there was a good chance that Cammy was with Heckyl at the ship, he would never forgive himself.

"It's worth a shot," Chase nodded. "And we'll know, before we get too close, if the energems are there. If the headaches don't get any better, we'll let you know."

Kendall smiled to hear Chase had sided with her. Just as she was about to ask the team to follow her to the ship, her cell phone rang. She answered it, hoping maybe it was Cammy on the other end. Instead, she found herself talking to Gia.

"Someone lose a nine year old?"

Kendall's heart caught in her throat. She nodded her head as she answered over the phone, praying this wasn't some headache induced dream and that Gia had, somehow, stumbled upon Cammy.

"You have her?"

"Found her in the park in Angel Grove," Gia answered and Kendall breathed a huge sigh of relief. Cammy wasn't home, but at least if she was with Gia, a former Ranger, she was safe and sound. "She wouldn't tell us what brought her out all by herself, but I picked up the sense that it was something Ranger related."

"She took off with two energems," Kendall explained, and used her cell phone to run another quick scan. If Cammy was safe, Kendall hoped she would have the energems with her and their signal would be picked up by the scanner on her phone. However, the quick search revealed nothing. Cammy had been found, but the energems were lost. "She doesn't have them, does she?"

"I can check," Gia said and the conversation quieted for just a moment. Kendall could hear a few hushes from the other end before Gia was back on the line. "I didn't want to wake her, but I did a quick pat down and didn't find anything."

"She's asleep?"

"She's eaten, she's bathed, and she's out," Gia confirmed. "I'd have called sooner, but she kept insisting it was better you didn't know where she was or what she had done."

"So she told you?"

"I couldn't get it out of her. But I do think I'm wearing her down," Gia said. "She really doesn't want to go home just yet. If it's alright with you, I can keep her here until we get this figured out."

"I..." Kendall wanted to refuse. She felt the safest place for Cammy was under her own watch. However, Cammy stealing the energems was odd, her running away was even stranger, and the fact that she didn't want to talk about any of it was curious. Kendall was sure, somehow, Heckyl was behind it all. Despite what she wanted, she figured maybe it was best to keep Cammy out of town for a few days. "You can keep her safe?"

"I'm a former Ranger, now Silver Guardian with a pet tiger and am fiercely protective of children," Gia reminded Kendall with a little bit of a laugh. "Outside of your own, I guarantee Cammy's in the safest hands possible. And Tiger seems to like her too. They'll have a blast playing with Joe and Ciara until you pick her up, I promise."

Kendall nodded her head and thanked Gia. Then, just before hanging up, she made one last request.

"Tell her I love her, okay?"

"No problem. And I'll let you know if I learn anything about what happened."

"Thank you," Kendall said, then hung up and looked to her teammates, who seemed curious to know what their next step would be now that they had learned Cammy was safe, but without the energems.

"It's got to be Heckyl," Kendall told them. "I have to find out what he did."

"Lead the way," Tyler agreed, stepping aside so Kendall could take them all to Heckyl's ship.


	8. A Game of Betrayals

Knowing that Cammy was safe was a huge relief to Kendall. She would have preferred to have Cammy at home, but being with former Rangers and Silver Guardians was probably the next best thing. On top of that, it allowed Kendall to focus on retrieving the stolen energems. Gia hadn't found them on the little girl, so somewhere between stealing them and turning up in Angel Grove, Cammy must have lost them or given them away.

Kendall was going to bet on the latter. It couldn't have been a coincidence that the day after Heckyl turned up just to scare her and Cammy, the little girl started to be behave out of character. Cammy was only nine, but she had a deep understanding of the importance of the energems, and how crucial it was to keep them out of enemy hands.

The headaches were letting up slightly as Kendall and the other Rangers neared Heckyl's ship. It was a good sign the energems were near. Kendall could feel some energy and power returning to her, and as she got a look at Chase, she could see the ill feeling was letting up with him too. She wasn't sure whether to be glad or worried that they found the energems with Heckyl.

"What is our plan, milady?" Ivan asked, ducking behind the bushes with his teammates. They were in enemy territory. It went without saying that they have a plan of attack and escape, just in case they found themselves in over their heads.

Kendall wanted to storm the ship. She wanted to kick Heckyl's ass for approaching Cammy, for taking the energems, and for scaring her. She wanted to hurt him, but she knew that wasn't the smartest way. She needed her friends, their support, and their protection.

At the same time, seven Rangers, with or without their powers, approaching the ship could trigger an all out war. She had no idea who was within the ship between Heckyl and Snide, and couldn't really decide which one she wanted to find herself face to face with. Not to mention, all the other powerful aliens with either a mutual goal of acquiring the energems and killing the Rangers, or aliens who had pledged their loyalty to Heckyl and Snide and would do anything to prove themselves useful.

The Rangers were painfully outnumbered if a fight broke out.

"I can try and talk to him," Kendall suggested and quickly received worried looks from all her friends.

"Talk to him?" Shelby laughed. "No offense, Ms. Morgan, but... well, when has that ever worked? Heckyl can play you like a fiddle."

"I can play him just as well."

"What food does he no longer consume?" Ivan asked. "Are Poisandra and Wrench cleaning up the fries from the ceiling whenever they are served?"

Kendall frowned at the knight, though she knew her friends all had a point. While she was able to slip her way past a few of Heckyl's tricks, it was clear he always seemed to have the upper hand around her. His ability to slip into her mind gave him a huge advantage on that front, but still, Kendall was sure she had the best chance of getting the energems back. Heckyl had made it clear that despite his twisted ways and violent personality, he had a soft spot for her.

"It might help to have a wingman," Chase suggested. He had seen Kendall play Heckyl once when she tried to get information about the aqua Ranger. It hadn't ended with them learning anything new, but it also hadn't ended with lives lost. "Someone to go in with you, maybe act like they're trying to talk you out of being here in the first place. Heckyl will be more likely to believe he's got you under his spell and he'll let his guard down."

"That's not a bad idea," Tyler agreed.

"Works on chicks all the time," Chase smirked. "The more a mate insists you don't have a shot, the more a girl's likely to go out with you."

"Really?" Shelby asked.

"Well, I haven't tested it myself," Chase admitted, scratching the back of his neck nervously, before he noticed the glare from Kendall. "Not that I need gimmicks anymore... I think."

"I like wingman," Koda said and offered himself. "I go. I protect Kendall."

"Well, I was thinking I would..."

"You sure you're up for it, Koda?" Riley asked, interrupting Chase. "You understand you might actually have to let Ms. Morgan follow Heckyl into the ship to get the energems back. Can you do that?"

"I can do it," Koda insisted and looked to Kendall. She gave him a nod. She trusted him to be able to follow the plan, and she liked being able to keep an eye on him too. Koda was sometimes a little overprotective, and she knew that if he could only sit back and wait for something to happen, he might get a little ahead of himself, and jump out at the wrong time to reveal himself and the other Rangers waiting nearby.

"Follow my lead," Kendall said and with Koda right behind her, she stepped out of the bushes and approached the ship. There was no one waiting for her, so Kendall called out, "Heckyl! We need to talk!"

"Indeed we do," Heckyl said as the door to the ship opened and he walked out. "I've noticed a theme of betrayal between us that I would really like to put to an end."

"Leave Cammy out of our fights."

"The little one?" Heckyl asked, holding his hand out at about Cammy's height with a curious look on his face. "I can't say I know what you're talking about. The threat I made was intended for you. I have no intention of harming a little girl."

"Kendall, we go," Koda said and pulled on Kendall's arm. "This bad idea. We come back with others."

"So Cammy takes off with two energems, and we happen to find them here."

"Here?" Heckyl asked and gestured around the ship. "Pretty lady, if you've found the energems already, clearly they were never in my ship, and therefore never in my possession."

"You know that's not how it works."

"And how would I know that?" Heckyl asked. "I am fighting to obtain energems, which implies that I am in possession of none."

"I know you have my energem, Heckyl, and I know you have Chase's. Give them back."

"Or what? You'll send your pet after me?" Heckyl pointed to Koda, who growled and puffed his chest. Kendall put her hand on his arm and hoped she could calm him down quickly enough for him to remember his role was to make Heckyl think he didn't want to be near the ship or engage in a fight.

"Prove to me you don't have energems," Kendall said and could see from the corner of her eyes Koda's were nearly popping out of his head. Either he was a skilled actor, or he didn't see the plan taking them this far. He shook his head and took Kendall by the arm.

"We less numbered," he told her. "We go. Come back with team."

"Heckyl says he's a man of his word, it's his turn to prove it," Kendall said and looked Heckyl in the eyes. Every time they met, he always spoke of how she had betrayed him by dating Chase. Betrayal was only betrayal if it was against him. She hoped, by stroking his ego a little bit, Heckyl would let his guard down.

Heckyl glanced to his ship over his shoulder, then back to Kendall. He remembered the deal he made with Cammy that he wouldn't hurt her sister, but there was a way around that. He had promised to let the Rangers rest – that he wouldn't send anyone after them for a week, and he would do his best to protect Kendall. No deal was made for if the Rangers came to him.

"I told you this would work," he whispered softly to himself before inviting the two Rangers inside. Kendall walked in, avoiding the hand Heckyl held out to help her up into the ship. Koda took Heckyl's hand instead, and pulled the alien to the ground before boarding the ship himself.

"I not trust you," Koda growled. "No hurt Kendall."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Heckyl said as he brushed himself off and rose to his feet. He could feel Snide within him, pulling to be released. It was only a matter of time now.


	9. A Deal Made To Be Broken

Five Rangers waited patiently in the bushes outside what was now known as Heckyl's ship. Chase knew, without a doubt that inside the ship, his energem was sitting, waiting for him. He felt as strong now as he had before he lost it, and the only explanation would be that his energem was close. It was a bit of a relief in the sense that he knew this mission wasn't all for nothing. Kendall and Koda going into the ship alone had a purpose.

Still, he was nervous – scared, even. His girlfriend and his best friend were in enemy territory and he had been asked to stay outside, out of sight, unless something happened.

"Ms. Morgan's smart," Shelby assured him, a hand on his arm. Her words didn't do much to comfort him. He already knew Kendall was smart. He also knew Heckyl had proven himself a master manipulator, and despite how he wanted it to seem, he had no intention of sparing Kendall from any pain or suffering.

Yet, he nodded his head, and continued to sit in the dirt and hope he wouldn't be needed.

-Dino-Charge-

Kendall could feel she was getting closer to the energems as Heckyl led her and Koda on a tour of the ship, all while insisting he hadn't even seen the energems unless they were around the Rangers' necks. Kendall knew he was trying to play innocent, she just wasn't sure why.

"My sleeping quarters," Heckyl announced as he pushed open a door, revealing a room with a bed and nothing else. "Excuse the lack of decor. I'm having a hard time settling in."

A chuckle was heard in the distance, as Kendall and Koda glanced over their shoulders to see Poisandra and Curio down the hall, looking more than a little sour. All the aliens were once they had been given the command not to attack their Ranger guests.

"We look here," Koda insisted, but Heckyl shook his head.

"As you can see, there's not much in my room..."

"I not care," Koda said and pushed past Heckyl to make his way inside. He tore the blanket off the bed, pulled off the mattress and searched every corner for the energems. Heckyl watched, looking a little annoyed.

"He's not the most careful Ranger, is he?"

"Depends on what you consider careful," Kendall answered and asked Koda to lift the whole bed to check underneath. She was certain that the energems were being kept on the ship, and if she were right, she knew Heckyl well enough to be sure he would want to keep them close. While it seemed everyone on board followed his orders, it wasn't like they were all friends. All the monsters wanted the energems, and they all wanted to see the Rangers destroyed. Their goal was the same, but their purpose was very different. If Heckyl had two energems, he would want to keep them nearby so Poisandra, Fury, Singe, Wrench, and maybe even Snide wouldn't get any wild ideas.

Koda lifted the bed and he searched every inch of Heckyl's room, but there was no sign of the energem. Frowning, he turned to Kendall with a shake of his head. As he did that, he noticed Heckyl with his hand in his pocket and noticed some movement under the fabric.

"Empty pocket," he asked Heckyl, who looked to him with a surprised frown.

"Excuse me?"

"You have hand in pocket long time," Koda pointed out. "You play with something in pocket. I see."

"I assure you, it's just a pocket watch," Heckyl said and took his hand out of his pocket, revealing a small watch, just as he said. "It's how I communicate with my... lesser half."

Koda wasn't convinced, and while Heckyl's hand was removed, he put his own in the pocket. Right away, he felt the two missing energems and grabbed them. Before he could take his hand out, though, Heckyl grabbed his wrist. The two locked eyes for a moment before Koda reached for Heckyl in an attempt to pick him up and throw him to the ground. Just as he was about to grab the alien, his whole body lit up blue and he had no control over himself anymore. He was suddenly smashed into the wall just before he was let go, and the energems slipped out of his hand.

Kendall saw them on the floor, saw Koda wasn't going to let a bump keep him down, and saw Heckyl debating with himself over whether to continue to challenge the blue Ranger or retrieve the energems. The purple Ranger knew she needed to act quickly and rushed over to scoop up the energems. Then, just as she was about to morph, she found herself and Koda surrounded in a blue light.

She knew this light well. Heckyl had full control of her and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

"You should have listened to your pet and stayed away," Heckyl chuckled, his gaze turning to her hand, where the energems were being held tightly in her fist, and then over to Koda. "Now, I have his energem too."

Heckyl started to make his way over to Koda. Kendall watched, and hoped that with Heckyl's powers focused on two people, his attention would be split; maybe he wouldn't be as strong. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but just before she could see if she would be successful or not, Heckyl let out a cry, grabbed the side of his neck and dropped to his knees.

"No," he muttered to himself and fumbled to reach for the pocket watch he had revealed to Koda earlier. "I have them! You need to let me..."

Snide emerged from Heckyl before he could finish and the blue light disappeared from around Kendall and Koda. They dropped to the ground and rushed to get back to their feet. As they turned to run, they saw Singe blocking the hall they had come down. Looking back, Snide was also standing in their way.

"We in trouble?" Koda asked Kendall as he moved in closer to her. She nodded her head.

"Big trouble. Morph, Koda. Morph now!"

-Dino-Charge-

Being in a new home felt familiar, yet very new to Cammy as she found herself wide awake in the middle of the night. Worry consumed her, she was ridden with guilt, and yet she was terrified to turn to the people taking care of her for the night. She didn't want to be a bother. She didn't want them to regret looking after her.

A soft nudge reminded her she wasn't alone in the bedroom at this hour. She turned around and saw the dim light from the hallway illuminating the face of Tiger, who had crawled into bed with her and stayed by her side. The big cat seemed to be encouraging her to go talk about her concerns with Gia and her fiancé Jake, but Cammy shook her head.

"They're sleeping."

Tiger seemed to huff, then got out of bed and walked down the hallway. She came back, moment later, tugging on Gia's pyjama top. The former yellow Ranger yawned loudly, rubbed her eyes, then saw in the dim light that Cammy was wide awake. She smiled and joined the little girl in bed.

"Can't get back to sleep?" she asked and Cammy nodded. "Want to talk about that thing you don't want to talk about now?"

"I can't," Cammy sighed. "I made a deal."

"With who?" Gia asked. "Because I've learned some deals need to be broken."

"I can't tell you that either."

"Can you tell me whether or not you trust the person you made a deal with?"

Cammy thought about her answer for a moment, then shook her head no. Already she was worried she had violated her agreement with Heckyl, but she told herself there was no way he would find out... would he?

"I made lots of deal with people I didn't trust," Gia said, pulling the blankets up as she settled into the bed. "I can tell you, all of them ended poorly."

"Did you break them?"

"It wasn't that," Gia said. "You see, the funny thing about making deals with people you don't trust is that they end up stabbing you in the back regardless of what you do."

"Even if you do what they want?"

"Cammy, if my suspicions about this deal you made are right, then I've got to be honest: you got played, kid."

"I did?"

"You don't have to say anything, but this person you made a deal with, has he been responsible for the attacks on Amber Beach?"

Cammy let her silence speak for her. Gia nodded her head.

"Does the deal also involve asking said person to just leave you the hell alone?"

Once more, Cammy let her silence speak. Gia rolled over and looked at the little girl.

"Then you got duped. It was never a deal, it was a trick. Cammy, if you want to make things right again, we need to know what happened."

"He'll kill Kendall," Cammy whispered.

Gia put her arms around the little girl, "I'll make sure that doesn't happen."


	10. The Broken Trust

Chase panted as he leaned against a nearby tree. The weight of his Para Chopper was almost too much for him to bear anymore, but he couldn't give up the fight. He couldn't bring himself to call for a retreat. He had no idea how it had happened, but a swarm of viviks had suddenly burst out of the ship, spreading out in all directions until they found the hidden Rangers. From there, it was relentless attacks on the Rangers, and it seemed that for every vivik they would take down, two more would take its place.

His energy was running low. Without his energem under his own control, he was using just what he had stored in his Dino Charger as well as his own human energy. Soon, both would run out.

Shaking his head, he refused to give up. Kendall and Koda were still inside the ship, and if he was being attacked outside, he didn't want to think of what was going on inside.

"Do they buy these viviks in bulk or what?" Shelby asked as she came to rest by Chase's side. "There's got to be a point where they run out, right?"

"It doesn't look like it," Chase sighed. "We've got to keep fighting."

"We can't," Shelby argued and looked to Chase. "We're running low as is. Try to call Ms. Morgan. Let's see if we can find out what's going on inside."

"Don't you think I've tried that?" Chase snapped. He knew it was just the fatigue, he hoped Shelby understood that as well.

"Find, then cover my back while I give her a call," Shelby said as she reached for her Dino Com. Chase grumbled, but seeing some viviks had noticed them standing around, he knew he had to get back into the fight. Keeping close to Shelby, he made sure to keep the relentless aliens away from her while she desperately tried to get through to their missing teammates.

"Anything?"

While Shelby shook her head, the rest of the boys joined them. There was an unsettling lull in the battle, as the viviks that were still standing had also stopped their fighting for the moment and were looking up at the sky.

"We need a plan, Tyler," Shelby said to the red Ranger as she put her communicator away. "Either we've got to find a way inside, or we need to find a way out."

"Chase, how are you feeling?" Tyler asked. The black Ranger pointed to the ship.

"I'm not going anywhere without them and without my energem."

Tyler gave a little nod, not to say he agreed, but that he understood Chase's point. He wouldn't have wanted to take off either if Shelby and his energem had been inside the ship. However, looking around at his teammates, reading the exhaust in their eyes, and knowing they had no idea what to expect next, Tyler felt it was probably best to call for a retreat. Kendall and Koda would take care of themselves just until the Rangers had a better plan of attack.

At least, he hoped. The fight with the viviks had been going on for an hour so far and there had been no sign of their missing Rangers. Even worse, no other alien had appeared to lead them. Snide or Heckyl, Singe, Poisandra, Fury, Curio and Wrench were all still inside the ship.

Alone, one of them was far worse than a hundred viviks.

"We can't leave them behind," Tyler said, "But we really can't stay here."

"Are you kidding me, mate?"

"Chase, think with your head," Tyler frowned.

"These are just viviks..."

"And what are we going to do if we get past those viviks? What do we do if we get inside?"

"We follow our plan! Kendall and Koda trusted us to come in to help them if it was needed."

"And that's what we're going to do. We just need to take some time to –"

A loud roar interrupted Tyler before the light from the sun was blocked out for a moment. The Rangers turned to the viviks, seeing they were still looking up at the sky, but now they were jumping, as though they were trying to reach something way up high. The Rangers then looked up and saw something big soaring through the air.

"Could it really be?" Ivan asked breathlessly. "A dragon, as I live and breathe?"

"I... I don't think that's a dragon," Riley frowned, shaking his head as he tried to get a better look. "That... it looks like a bird."

"A bird that roars?" Shelby asked as she watched the beast, almost float in circles around the ship, keeping the viviks distracted. When Tyler noticed this, he wanted to call for the Rangers to jump on their newfound opportunity, but he heard the roar again before he made the call, and he was quick to realize the roar hadn't come from the sky, but from behind them in the trees. Just as he turned around to see what could possibly be coming, a tiger jumped out of the bushes and roared as it went past all the Rangers.

"I can't believe it!" Ivan said as he removed his helmet, thinking his eyes had deceived him. He watched, fascinated, as the tiger tore through the viviks, ploughed through them, and then began chasing them around the field until, all of a sudden, the bird swooped down from the skies, taking several viviks up in both talons and then dropping them to the ground.

"I know these animals," Shelby said as she turned around and saw the yellow, pink, and black Super Megaforce Rangers standing in the trees. Beside them was Jordan, with Cammy in his arms. He set the little girl down, and she seemed a little nervous about joining the Dino Rangers.

"These beasts are yours?" Ivan asked the new Rangers.

"Beasts?" Gia frowned as she removed her helmet and then crossed her arms. "That's my cub!"

"Ivan, these are the former Rangers," Riley introduced the Knight. "They've helped us once before."

"And we thought you could use a hand again," Emma said.

"You know, after hearing you got your butts kicked by a nine year old," Jake chuckled and all eyes turned to Cammy. Chase knelt down and called her over, but she shook her head and clung to Jordan.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"We aren't mad at you, Cammy," Chase assured her, holding his arm out. "Heckyl's got the energems. We know how tricky he can be."

"I gave them to him, I..."

"Cammy, it's okay," Chase tried to promise her, but she shook her head.

"He's going to kill Kendall!"

"He won't do that," Gia promised, putting her hand on Cammy's head. "We're here now. We'll get your friends out of trouble. I meant it."

"But she's not here," Cammy said and pointed to her friends. "Kendall and Koda are missing! She should be here!"

"And she will be," Gia pointed to the field just outside the ship. With the exception of a few remaining viviks, the way in was cleared. She called Tiger back, and the cat raced to be by Cammy's side while Phoenix came down from the skies to land next to Cammy and the cat. "Just, stay here, alright. We'll be out in no time."

"You mean you're going in there?" Cammy asked.

"Going in, and coming out," Gia promised, casting a quick glance to her teammates, ensuring they were ready then looking to the Dino Charge Rangers. When she was confident they were ready to follow her, she raced inside.

Cammy stayed behind, keeping one hand on Tiger and staying close to Phoenix. Jordan sat in the grass next to her, looking with a smile.

"I get scared too," he told the little girl. "But they've always come back."

"He said if I told anyone about our deal, he would kill her."

"That's not going to happen," Jordan shook his head and continued to smile.

"You don't know!" Cammy screamed and stomped her feet. Tiger nestled in closer to the girl, trying to be comfort, but Cammy couldn't be soothed. "He's a scary monster, Jordan! He tried to kill me once and I don't even have an energem!"

"Cammy..."

"So he's going to really kill Kendall! And then what... what's going to happen?" Cammy asked and Jordan could see the tears welling up in her eyes. "She... I..."

"You're not going to lose her," Jordan promised as he pulled the little girl into his arms.

"She's going to be so mad at me," Cammy cried. "I... I did all this. I stole her energem."

"You think you betrayed her?" Jordan asked. Cammy looked up and nodded her head.

"I did! I... Oh no!"

"Cammy?"

" _I_ hurt her!" Cammy's eyes widened. She looked to the ship, then back at Jordan. "I... Heckyl didn't have to hurt her because _I_ did. She's going to hate me! I... I have to go."

Cammy tried to run, but Jordan held her arm and pulled her back. She screamed. By now, the tears were slipping down her cheeks. Jordan held her close while keeping his eyes on the ship. He had every faith his teammates were going to come back. He trusted in his partner, his fiancée and Jake completely. And he had seen the Dino Charge Ranger in action. He knew they were a force to be reckoned with, even if he had planned on teasing them for losing a fight to a nine year old.

But Cammy was inconsolable. She kept screaming, crying, scared she had hurt Kendall and worried she would lose her older sister. Jordan's heart broke for her.


	11. Old Stories

Cammy sat in the corner of the Dino Lab, the purple Ranger helmet in her lab. With her fingers, she gently traced the outline of a crack in the helmet's armour that stemmed from a heavy dent. She couldn't believe what she had done.

"It's not your fault," Chase said as he made his way over and sat down next to her, taking the helmet from her hands.

"I let Heckyl trick me," Cammy muttered. She pulled her knees into her chest and rested her head on top. Chase tried to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off.

"You didn't let him do anything. He tricked you. If you knew this was going to happen, you never would have done it. Heckyl is just..." Chase paused, hoping he could find the right words to help Cammy feel better, "He's very good at what he does. He wouldn't be Heckyl if he didn't give us all a bit of a rough time."

"You don't have to be nice," Cammy whispered, turning her back to Chase. "I know you want to be mad at me."

"Cammy, I'm not mad."

"But I did this!" Cammy yelled, and the other Rangers in the lab turned to see what was going on. "Heckyl promised if I did this, he would give you Rangers a break and..."

"You thought it was a good deal," Chase agreed. "Cammy, your heart was in the right place..."

"But he lied!" Cammy screamed.

"I know."

"He's always lying! He's a bad, bad man!" Cammy said. "He's going to kill you! All of you."

"Cammy, no," Tyler shook his head as he made his way over. "You can't think like that. Heckyl's gotten the better of us from time to time, but he hasn't won yet. Not even close."

"But it only takes one time," Cammy said and she looked to all of her friends. "It's always just one time!"

"What do you mean, always?" Emma asked but Cammy shook her head, crossed her arms and turned away from the Rangers. Emma made her way over and knelt behind the little girl. She laid a gentle hand on her back. "Cammy, what's really scaring you?"

"I... I don't want to talk about it," Cammy muttered.

"You might feel a lot better if you do talk about it," Emma suggested. "I know, when I have a problem, it always helps me..."

"I don't have a problem!" Cammy shouted and stomped her foot. She turned around to face Emma, teeth clenched and her little body shaking from her frustration. "It's everybody else! Everyone does stuff they say is okay and then it kills them!"

"Like what?" Shelby asked.

"Just... stuff."

"I know how you feel," Emma said. Cammy shook her head. She doubted anyone could understand what she meant.

"No you don't."

"My fiancé and sister are cops," Emma chuckled. "And believe me; I worry about them all the time."

"Cops are different," Cammy muttered. "They don't fight monsters."

"You're right; they don't. But there are some pretty bad people out there. People who don't care who they hurt to get what they want. I get a little scared every time the phone rings. It's like you said, all it takes is one time. Everything could be fine one minute, and then the next... you don't know what you're going to do with yourself."

A little hiccup escaped Cammy's lips as she looked up at Emma. "That... that's like what happened to my mom."

"Cammy..." Chase breathed out, trying to pull her in closer, but she shrugged him off again.

"I was only little," Cammy said. "But I had a bad feeling that she was drinking a lot. But whenever I asked her about it, she said it was okay. She lied to me. It killed her. Then, Laila and Henry died in a car crash. People drive cars all the time. It's supposed to be safe. Henry always liked to talk about how he had good insurance because he had never been in an accident. And... and then, they were gone."

"Cammy, I'm..."

"And now you guys all say that it's okay to fight monsters!" Cammy looked to her friends. "You guys all think it's going to be fine because you're the good guys and you always somehow win. But you're all liars! And I don't want you to die! Heckyl promised to give you guys a week off! And he was going to keep Kendall safe and... and... I thought I wouldn't have to worry about you guys for a whole week!"

"You're worried about us?" Chase asked.

"Heckyl lied too. He's always lying. Everyone's always lying and... I like it here," Cammy said. "I... I like my school, I like my house, I like my parents. I love the museum and all the dinosaurs and... you guys. I don't want to move. Not again!"

"You're not moving."

"They'll make me!" Cammy shouted, turning to the caves as Kendall and Koda stepped out. The purple Ranger looked to the little girl, shaking her head.

"You're not moving."

"Don't lie to me!" Cammy screamed.

Kendall handed the roll of bandages to Koda then walked over to Cammy. She knelt in front of her, looking her directly in the eyes.

"You heard them talking about forever homes, right?"

"At the foster home?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"This is your forever home."

"But what if you die?" Cammy asked. "If you die..."

"You stay with Bella and Jon. They'll take great care of you."

"But I don't want you to die."

"I don't want to die either," Kendall assured her. "But, if that does happen..."

"NO!"

"If it happens, Cammy, you're not moving. It's not happening again. You're not losing your friends, your family or your life. You're stuck here, do you hear me?"

"Please, please, please, don't die," Cammy cried as she jumped into her sister's arms. Kendall wrapped her up tightly in a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"You let me worry about Heckyl, about the energems, and about the monsters, alright?"

Cammy nodded her head. "I'm sorry I stole them."

"It's okay, Cam. It's fine."

-Dino-Charge-

"You guys really didn't have to come out all this way," Tyler said as he stood outside the museum and helped the Megaforce Rangers pack up their car. They hadn't stayed in town for long, but it seemed there was always plenty to keep on hand with a pet tiger.

"After hearing Cammy talk about how she kicked all your asses over just two energems, yeah, we had to come," Gia teased and was immediately nudged lightly by Emma.

"Don't be mean. We have our fair share of embarrassing stories too."

"Like what?" Riley asked.

"Let's just say, having a baby on a flying pirate ship caused us a lot of trouble."

"Yeah, and you could keep the baby around, but having your boyfriend stay with you was too dangerous," Jordan huffed playfully as he walked by.

"Ryan wasn't in danger every single day," Emma argued.

"Neither was I."

"I beg to differ," Gia smirked.

"You like me too much to kill me," Jordan teased her and then earned himself a hard punch to the arm.

"The phone call I dread is the one from the police station telling me my fiancée's been arrested for murdering her partner," Jake chuckled to the Dino Charge Rangers as Emma moved to stand in between Gia and Jordan.

"Well, anyways, thanks again for having our backs," Tyler smiled as he shook hands with Jake.

"And thanks for keeping an eye on Cammy," Chase added and glanced over his shoulder at Cammy and Kendall. The little girl had packed a bag full of burgers for Tiger to take home and wanted to be sure the cat got her gift.

"She's a sweet kid," Gia shrugged. "Almost makes me want another..."

"No!" Jake, Emma and Jordan all shouted at once, causing Gia to pout and startling the Dino Rangers.

"Once is enough," Jake added, glaring at his fiancée. "After Ciara, we both agreed to never go through that hell again."

"I never said I wanted to give birth to another one," Gia frowned.

"Why do I get the impression you guys have a lot of interesting stories?" Riley asked.

"And you don't even know the half of it," Jordan muttered before he called Tiger over. "Come on, cat. Time to head home."


End file.
